You're The One
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: This is KyouTen fan fic. Read if you wanna know the story :p BTW, ignore the LAME & BAD title


Yo minna ! I'm here with another KyouTen fan fic 8DD ((get lost, everyone knows it already

Anyways, enjoy desu ^^

BTW, I'm not doing a continuous fan fic 4 the naehiro fan fic... I'm so sorry /getsslapped

* * *

**You're The One**

It was a dark and gloom day. Not long after, it started to rain cats and dogs. (Like what it is now in my country/state) Matsukaze Tenma, the captain of Raimon Junior High has got himself all wet 'cause of the fact that he didn't bring an umbrella with him.

"Oh man... I should have listened to Aki-nee and brought an umbrella with me..." regretted Tenma for not bring an umbrella along.

The brunet had not choice but to ran home in the heavy rain. After 5-10 minutes, he reached the dorm and went in.

"Ta-Tadaima..."

"Oh Tenma you're bac- What on earth happened !?"

'I-I..." before he could finish he was cut off.

"Let me guess... You forgot to bring an umbrella with you and had not choice but to run back here ? Correct me if I'm wrong..."

"Y-You caught me..."

"I told you before many times and you still wouldn't listen... Oh well, go up and have a shower... Dinner will be ready in a bit..."

"Ok..." then Tenma walks up to his room, puts down his things and got into the shower.

After a hot and refreshing shower, Tenma changed into his casual clothes, went down for dinner and did all his daily things.

The next few days, Tenma started to feel pain in his head and his throat. He thought it was just a normal fever or flue. But as the days grew pass, Tenma felt weaker and weaker. One week had passed silently and it was Monday again...

"Tenma... Matsukaze Tenma... Are you there ? You are gonna be late for school. Well, I'm coming in then." Aki felt something was not right 'cause Tenma would usually wake up earlier than that time.

When Aki stepped into his room, all she saw was a very paled and weak Tenma. She was shocked and gasped. She quickly ran towards him and checked his body temperature with a thermometer that was prepare in the drawer in chase of any emergency just like this one. The temperature shown on the thermometer was 45 degree celsius. (Sorry... Idk how to spell :p)

"Oh my... We have to get you to the doctor right anyway !"

"U-U-Un..." answered Tenma weakly.

Then, Aki carried Tenma into her car and took him to the nearest clinic. After seeing the doctor, Aki found out that tenma had a serious flue and sore throat. It was also admitted by Tenma that this was the cause of running in the rain. The doctor adviced Tenma to bring along an umbrella in chase of a rain. Tenma kindly accepted the advice. After that, they went home so that Tenma could rest. Aki also informed the teacher and Endou about Tenma.

(Venue: Raimon Sakka Bu)

"NANI !?" all the members shouted when they received the news in the afternoon.

"I know how you all feel... But I'm afraid that's the truth."

"Kantoku... Do you know why he fell sick ?" asked Tsurugi worriedly.

"Well... According to Aki, Tenma got caught in a rain a week ago so he fell sick."

"I-I see..." replied the navy-haired striker.

"Hey guys ! Don't let Tenma falling sick get on your nerves. You still have a long way to go and I'm sure he will recover fast and come back. Besides, you don't want to let him see the team worrying about him and not focusing during practice right ?" said Endou.

"He does have a point..." agreed Shindou.

With the help of Endou's words, the team cheered up a little and continued to practice. But a certain boy couldn't focus that day 'cause of Tenma. (Yeah... Endou's words will fail sometimes too :p)

Shindou Takuto, the genius playmaker noticed his sloppyness. After practice, Shindou went and talked to the "_certain person_".

"Tsurugi... Tsurugi Kyousuke are you listening !?"

"E-Eh !? I-I'm sorry Shindou-san... I kinda passed out a little."

"Seriously, just go and pay him a visit if you're that worried. Besides, it won't cost you anything right ?"

"Ha-Hai..." Tsurugi replied dumply and nodded.

"I wish you luck then."

"Thanks... Wait, why the heck did you wish me luck for ?"

"Well... No reason." Shindou then smirked.

Tsurugi was kinda confused but he didn't care and proceeded to the plan. (Not really a plan)

*NOTE: Many of you will think that the ending is near but it actually just starting XP (I think ? -headshot-) On to the story...

After a few minutes of walking, Tsurugi reached his destination. He then rang the door bell.

"Coming..." Aki then opened the door.

"Oh, it's you Tsurugi-kun. I'm sure you're here to see Tenma right ? Come in."

"Hai... Arigatou."

"You know where his room is right ? Jaa, I'll proceeding with the dinner." she walked towards the kitchen.

Tsurugi then walked up to Tenma's room. After several steps, he finally reached Tenma's room. He knocked the door before he went in 'cause it was basic manners. When he stepped in, he saw a Tenma that he wouldn't want to see but did. he quickly ran towards the brunet and hugged him.

"Tenma ! Why did this have to happen ? Did you know how worried I was when got the news from Endou-san ?"

Tenma didn't reply. At first, Tsurugi thought he was playing with him. Tenma then poked him which made him jumped.

"Wha-What the hell was that for !?"

Tenma then made some strange hand signs.

"What are you up to now ?"

After some dumpness, it took Tsurugi quite sometime to understand them but he did crack it. Tenma's actions combined together made the sentence 'I can't speak." Tsurugi felt sad and depressed. Not long after, he began to cry and hugged Tenma in his arms.

"Tenma... Don't be sad... I-I've decided that I will become your temporary "translator" if you won't mind..."

Tenma then looked up and gave a bright and big smile as an answer. He also hugged back to show his thanks towards Tsurugi. After a little conversation, it was time for Tsurugi to leave. Before Tsurugi left, he said good bye and even tugged Tenma into his bed.

A few days after that, Tenma went back to school. The whole team was happy to see him back. They also felt sorry and sad for their captain. Tenma saw their expression and he shook his head with a tiny smile which Tsurugi help him to translate, "It's ok." Oh ya, did I mention that Tsurugi went to Aki's dorm everyday since the day he knew Tenma was sick ? (Aww... How sweet ;3)

Unfortunately, the school bell rang and it was a sign that class was gonna start. Tenma and Tsurugi then ran as fast as they could to class. Luckily, the teacher came in late that day. Then, Tsurugi stood up and walked towards the teacher. He told the teacher about Tenma and she understood. She also approved that Tenma could sit next to Tsurugi until he full recovers. Tenma thanked Tsurugi for his deeds.

After a long long long time of studying, copying, reading and blah blah blah, it was finally time for school to end for the week. Everyone went home happily while the soccer club members started their training. Shindou became the captain in Tenma place since he was sick. Endou also told Tenma to rest.

"Tenma, you should get more rest. Why don't you sit down ?"

Tenma then replied by shaking his head. Tsurugi helped him to "translate" and became "I'll be fine." Endou had no choice but to let him practice. The practices during that time being weren't that exciting, fun, etc 'cause of Tenma not being the captain. It wasn't SHindou's fault for not being a good captain, is just that everyone was just so used to Tenma's voice and him giving orders. Shindou also had to agree on this.

A week had passed again, Tenma could speak a little but when he does, it hurts. Tsurugi was being his translator through out the period. He also took care of Tenma. During these days, he felt his heart pumping more than usual which resulted him blushing many times. Luckily, Tenma didn't notice any because every time Tsurugi blushed, he was already fast asleep. One day, Tenma accidentally stepped on the wet spot of the floor and fell. The weird thing is he didn't fell onto the floor, instead, he fell onto a certain navy-haired with amber eyes guy. Yes, he fell on top of Tsurugi. Tenma wanted to get up but it was impossible 'cause he hurt his ankle when he slipped.

"I-I'm so-sorry Tsu-Tsurugi..." Tenma apologised in a terrified and hard-to-speak tone.

"It's ok... As long as you are ok..." replied Tsurugi with a soft tone.

Tenma looked up to him, that's when he realised how close their face were to each other. Tsurugi took the chance to hug and confess to Tenma.

"I-I love you Tenma !"

"E-Eh !?" Tenma said painfully 'cause of his throat.

"D-Do you accept my confession ?"

It took Tenma a while to answer. He made some signs and guess what ? Those sign formed an acception to Tsurugi's confess. Tsurugi was very happy and kissed Tenma on his forehead.

After that, Tsurugi carried Tenma (in a piggy-back way) to the clinic. From that they on, their relationship never ended.

* * *

Yeshu ! Done !

So how was it ? Boring, good, very bad ? Just type your thoughts in a review and post it ^^


End file.
